


Bookkeeping with Angels

by amee_way



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amee_way/pseuds/amee_way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since that day back in 2005 when the first copy of these books ended up in his store by mistake, Castiel had been intrigued with them. In which Castiel is a huge fan on the Supernatural books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

Castiel placed the well-worn book on the bedside table that was placed next to his single bed that was at his brother’s apartment. Yes, Castiel happened to live with his elder brother Gabriel, but only because his job at the book store didn’t pay enough for him to get his own flat. Back to the book – the book was the ‘last’ book in a series of books called ‘Supernatural’ that was about two brothers that fight monsters and all sorts of things after their mother died in a fire caused by a demon. Ever since that day back in 2005 when the first copy of these books ended up in his store by mistake, Castiel had been intrigued with them. He has bought every single copy, re-read them as he waited for more, dreamed about him being part of the stories with Dean as his lover and he has also not-so-deniably written and read a lot of fan fiction about the books.

The understatement of the year would be that Castiel was a fan of the books, but as much as Castiel has read books of all sorts, he cannot begin to fathom a word that would describe his love for these books; it gets shown in the way his eyes light up and the way he flaps his hands when he talks about the books.

He insisted that he and his brother have an endless supply of salt, iron, silver, holy water, stakes and even a shot gun that they found when they bought the apartment (not that it has any bullets in it). Although, he would never admit it to anyone who asked him, Castiel drew a devils trap under the rug in the living room with bright red paint.

Back to the present – the last book is called ‘No Rest for the Wicked’ and it’s the one where Dean gets dragged to Hell by hellhounds, and he calls out to Sam for help. Castiel hates and loves this book with a fiery passion; if he were in this story, and if it were all real, he’d do anything to get his baby out of Hell. He even had a dream once where he pulled Dean out of Hell and left his mark on the man.

The door to his room bursts open and a wild Gabriel with a candy bar hanging from his mouth appears. “Hey Cas, do you want to come down to that bar that sells the really nice burgers, we could eat out for dinner?”

“Thank you for your offer Gabriel, but I have engagements that I must-“Castiel starts to say, not that he really has anything to do, and he just wants to sit in his room and start the series over again.

“Oh, bullshit, Castiel Novak, and you and I both know it. If I let you sit in here reading all day long, you might have your eyes bleed words or some crazy shit, and I’d blame myself,” Gabriel tries to reason, the sticky candy bar now in his hand, but the crumbs from the chocolate coating have mostly vacated to Castiel’s hardwood floor.

Ignoring his brother’s logic, Castiel pulls a clean shirt from the pile of washing on the end of his bed that he forgot to put away and exchanges that for the paint splatted shirt he was previously wearing. He also pulls a pair of dark blue jeans out from the pile, but waits for his brother to leave before putting them on; he ignores Gabriel’s victory dance.

Once Castiel is ready and wearing clothes that are socially acceptable, he steps outside into the cold winter air with his brother whilst muttering under his breath that if his eyes did start leaking words, Dean and Sam would save him.  
_

Once the two Novak brothers step into the spacious bar, Castiel shakes the edges of his tan trench coat, imaging the cold flying off of it in wisps of blue and white. They walk over to a table near the heater at the very back of the little joint, Gabriel nodding at the waitress that is serving two men wearing very plain greens and browns.

Castiel sits with his back to the wall so he can people watch, whereas Gabriel sits opposite him, so he can try to distract his brother as much as he possibly can. It’s how they always sit wherever they go.

Sandy, the waitress comes over to them and flashes them a bright smile that would probably be able to burn Castiel’s eyes out. “What can I get you Gabe, Castiel?”

“Hm, you know me so well, that I think I will just have to let you be the judge on that. Cas will have a bacon cheeseburger, hold the fries and with the salad on the side. Thank you darling,” Gabriel winks at her and Sandy just rolls her eyes, jotting down the order, not even having to ask what drinks they want; she knows that Castiel will want a coke and Gabriel will want a sweet cocktail of some sort.

She tells them that she will be back soon with their order and then she is off to place their order and serve the other customers.

“So that big moose looking guy over at the counter looks like something, aye, Cas?” Gabriel asks his brother with an eyebrow wiggle. “Think he is on our team?”

“Why must you want to fuck every guy that moves?” Castiel asks, playing with the ripped edge of his black shirt.

“Hey, who said he wouldn’t be the one fucking me?” More with the obscene eyebrow wiggles. Castiel just sighs and ignores his brother in favour of watching the people around this little bar.

There is only them, those two men sitting at the counter and a group of four middle aged friends, having dinner and drinks of wine. They are all women and Castiel gets an image of that dreadful television show that Gabriel made him watch called ‘Sex and the City’ or something. Moving on to the two men who are talking to each other in such a comfortable manner, that it indicates that they have known each other for a very long time, but the hardness of their shoulders show that they are on guard, from each other, someone else or something else, Castiel does not know.

“Cas, when people talk to you, you are meant to look at them and at least pretend you are paying attention to them. Chows here,” Gabriel says, waving his hands in all directions.

“Oh, right,” Castiel mumbles and picks up his burger, taking a bite into the juicy goodness.


	2. Two.

An hour later, and the women have left to go do something that Castiel has no interest in, he and Gabriel have finished their dinner and the two men at the counter have just finished their own food, but they are still sitting there and drinking beers. While Castiel watches them, he doesn’t see his brother get up, doesn’t see him walk over to the two men and he doesn’t see Gabriel’s cocky grin until it’s too late; Gabriel is sitting next to the one with longer hair.

Before he knows what he is doing, Castiel is moving to sit next to his brother, maybe it’s because he wants to see the strangers up-close.

“Sandy, can I have a scotch and can Castiel please have some apple juice?” Gabriel calls to the waitress who gives him a pointed look before she rolls her eyes and hands Gabriel what he ordered. He didn’t really get the juice for Castiel, he mixes it, but he doesn’t like asking for it mixed.

“If you ordered for me, you are giving it to me,” Castiel says as he grabs the glass bottle from his brother’s fingers.

“I will piss on your books and pour all the salt, and holy water onto that devils trap you hid under my rug so that it doesn’t work anymore or whatever,” Gabriel threatens, knowing that this will get him his juice back. He looks over at the man next to him with the long brown hair, “my brother will believe in the craziest shit.”

“Huh, you said devil’s trap, right?” the man with long hair asks. Gabriel finishes pouring in his juice to look up at the man. Just when he thought that Cas was the only nerd in the world to love those books, the man he wants to have sex with probably loves them too.

“Yeah, some guy called Dean or whatever taught him everything he knows,” Gabriel laughs and rolls his eyes.

“Gabriel,” Castiel says, and it’s all he can say before he is swept away by the greenness of the eyes he just looked into. What is up with those green eyes, he has only read about eyes that green in Supernatural.

“I’ve got a monster in my pants if you’d like to take a look,” Gabriel purrs and leans closer to the guy with long hair.

“Wait you said Dean taught you everything you know?” the guy with the beautiful green eyes asks Castiel, making eye contact with him directly. 

“Yes,” is all Castiel says in reply, still not quite over the greenness of the man’s eyes. “He and Sam taught me everything, but I’m just over-reacting, I mean, the books are fiction novels.”

“Wait, Sam and Dean?” the long-haired man asks, his eyebrows making his forehead do this weird thing that looks like he is confused, but he also is trying to get an answer out of you; kicked puppy sort of look.

The two men share a look and the one with green eyes slips a hand behind him and under his jacket and – oh shit, does that mean he has a gun or something?

“Yeah, they’re in some crappy book that Castiel loves called ‘Supernatural’ or something like that. Brothers who fight demons, vampires, ghosts and shit like that, you know?” Gabriel explain, not having noticed the looks he and Castiel were getting.

“Gabriel, maybe we should leave,” Castiel says to his brother, trying to get his oblivious brother away from the chance that he may get shot because he likes to read; to say Castiel has no idea what is going on, is the second understatement of the year.

“Oh, but, Castiel, we are making friends, and you aren’t brooding in your room, just let us have some fun once in a while, okay?” Gabriel says, not noticing the distress in his brothers blue eyes.

“Yeah how about we move to a booth and talk more about these books?” the one with amazing green eyes suggests, already moving off of the stool he was on. The long haired man follows his lead, but they don’t sit down, they want to sit at the end, probably so that they can make a quick escape if needed.

Gabriel sits in the booth facing away from the door, so Castiel sits next to him, that way it makes it fair. The man with green eyes nods at Castiel and lets the long haired man in first, almost as if he can protect him from something that Castiel or Gabriel might do.

“Please don’t hurt us,” Castiel doesn’t know why that was what came out of his mouth, but it does.

“Uh, we aren’t going to hurt you, not unless you hurt us,” the green eyed man says, his voice hinting a bit of humour, not that what he said was meant to be funny, he is probably just trying to calm Castiel down.

They end up getting the main storyline out of Castiel, while Gabriel just sits there taking sips of his drink and acting like a bored seven year old.

“And then Dean went to Hell and that is all that is out, because they can’t just leave my ba- Dean, they can’t just leave Dean in Hell, something has got to save him,” Castiel finishes, wishing he did keep the apple juice he stole from Gabriel so that he could sooth his dry mouth.

“I’m sure that this Dean guy will get out of Hell somehow, trust me, they couldn’t just leave him there,” the long haired guy says, smiling at the green eyed man.

“Well I think this Dean guy sounds like one hell of a cool guy, but I think that Sammy guy is a bit of a bitch,” the green eyed man laughs, but he gets a glare from the man sitting next to him. Strange – Castiel would think if they had feelings over the characters they would have read the books and wouldn’t have needed Castiel to tell them about it.

“Yeah, Cas sure thinks that Dean is a cool guy, if the sounds I hear late at night are anything to go by,” Gabriel winks at his brother and laughs at the shocked/embarrassed face that Castiel has.

The man with the green eyes chocks on nothing and the man with the long hair looks as though he is trying to hide a laugh; Castiel just wants the ground to swallow him up or for something that will stop the redness in his cheeks at the least. Maybe he could sell his soul to a demon in return for making his brother mute.

“So, do you happen to have every book that they made?” the long haired man asks Castiel once everyone had composed themselves enough, doing that weird thing with his eyebrows again. Castiel just tilts his head to the side a little and nods his answer, still with flaming cheeks.

“Right, so you think you could give them to us?” the green eyed man asks, leaning his elbows on the table suddenly series again.

“No,” Castiel says. “I don’t let my own brother take them into his room, what makes you think that I would give them to total strangers?”

“If you want them, Cas owns a book store and they have them all there,” Gabriel tells them, ignoring the foot that Castiel slams into Gabriel’s shin.

“Oh cool, what’s the address, we can swing by tomorrow,” the long haired man says with a smile, looking at Gabriel because he has by now figured out that Castiel won’t tell them the address.

“Neither I, nor my brother is going to tell you anything, why do you want them anyway, why are you so keen and how come you know our names, but we don’t know yours?” Castiel glares at the long haired man for a long time before glaring into the pools of green orbs that the freckled boy has.

“Well, my name is Keith and this is my brother Alex, we are book collectors and we write about unknown or less-publicised books. Sorry if we offended you in any way,” the long haired man, Keith, tells Castiel with a polite smile on his face.

“Hey Keith, Alex, I’m Gabe and this is Cas, and he is my uptight brother who needs to learn to want to date guys that are not fictional. He should look into getting the stick up his ass replaced with some random guy from some random bar’s cock. He should take my example and try to hit on someone, but unlike him, I am a nice brother and I don’t go off with the person my brother wants to bang to talk to them about freaking books,” Gabriel says with a fake smile on his face. “And then not tell the amazingly hot dudes where they can get said books and therefor, ruining said brother’s life. Maybe if we all tried to be like me, we’d all be having sex right now and not be having the weirdest conversation….of my life.”

“We’d also have rotting teeth from all the sugar you eat. My bookstore is called ‘Novak Novels’ and it is on the corner of this street, next to the pie shop,” Castiel says with a huff, knowing that Gabriel is going to stick something in his hair if he doesn’t play nice.

“Thank you,” Alex says, less freaked out than his brother Keith who is getting a sexual stare from Gabriel. “We should be getting some sleep, so we’ll come by tomorrow for those books. Buh-bye Gabriel, Cas.”

With that, the two brothers left with a nod and a swift escape out of the door. Castiel soon felt Gabriel hit him in the back of the head. He didn’t complain, he knew what it was for and he knew he’d deserved it any way.


	3. Three.

Castiel walks into his bedroom after the cold walk back home only to find something he did not expect to see on his bed. He blinked and then blinked again, just to make sure that he wasn’t making this up in his head.  
Nope, it was real and it was there lying in his bed, no amount of blinking and pinching himself could prove otherwise.

Castiel had never seen a dead body before and he had always wanted to know what they looked like in comparison to the T.V. This dead body was going to leave its image in Castiel’s mind for a long, long time.

The body was a naked girl that looked about in her twenties; she had light brown hair, tanned skin, blue fingernails and blood dripping all down her body and onto Castiel’s sheets. He is sure that he saw this girl walking around the hallways a few times and he knows that if her eyes were still there, that they would be hazel.

“Gabe” Castiel called, voice breaking on the ‘a’ of his brother’s name. He called again and again until he heard Gabriel’s feet coming closer to the door. Castiel opened the door and Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks to stare in shock.

“What the fuck?” Gabriel shouted, looking at the body and then at Cas and then at the body again, almost as if he thought he was dreaming too. “Cas, why is there a dead girl with her guts hanging out on your bed?”

“I think we should call the police,” Castiel said instead of answering. Gabriel nodded and dragged Castiel out into the living room where he sat the younger brother down on the lounge while he got the land line.

“Yes, police please. We- my brother and I came home from dinner and when my brother went into his room, he found a dead body all ripped up in his bed. No- wait yes, I think she lived in out apartment block or something,” Gabriel was talking into the phone, pacing around the room. He gave the police the address and hung up, telling Castiel that they would be here soon.

When the police arrived, three of them went into the bedroom to look at the body and do whatever it is that they do in these situations, while two sat down opposite Gabriel and Castiel to ask the two brothers questions.

“No, when we left, the room was body-less and the windows and doors were all locked, we came back and there is a body in Castiel’s bed, we have no idea how or why, but there is,” Gabriel is starting to get frustrated and tired now, and it’s coming out in his answers.

Castiel turns around when he hears a voice that he recognises telling the police man at the door his name – Agent Young. When Castiel does turn around, he is met with surprise at seeing the two men from the bar standing in his living room with suits on and badges.

“We’ll take it from here, ma’am, FBI,” Keith, the long haired guy tells the woman interviewing the Novak brothers. He pulls out a badge that says his name is ‘Sean Smith’. Gabriel and Castiel share a look that lets both of them know that they don’t trust those two guys.

“What are your real names, boys?” Gabriel asks them as soon as their butts hit the cushion. They look a little surprised before they become all serious again and the one with green eyes looks at Castiel with a tight smile.

“Look, can you please just answer a few questions?” the long haired man asks, taking out his notebook.

“Sure,” Gabriel and Castiel say at the same time.

“Do you know of anyone who would be mad at you and want you hurt or killed? This might be a warning sign,” the green eyed man asks Castiel.

“Um, not that I know of, no, I hardly know anyone at all,” Castiel tells them honestly, Gabriel just looks freaked out by the thought that someone could want to hurt his brother.

“Did you notice anything strange about the body?” the long haired man asks this time.

“Aside from it having no eyes and the heart missing, no, nothing weird at all,” Gabriel spits out bitterly. 

“Wait, she had no heart, when did you see that?” Castiel asks his brother, full attention on the short man now.

“When you went to pee, I had a sneak peak at it. It’s not every day you see a dead body, you know,” Gabriel explains as his cheeks turn a light pink in colour.

The two strange men share a look and nod at each other, as if conforming something that they had already thought.

“You guys are hunters, right? With the fake names, the strange cases, and now a fucking werewolf that has killed a girl to warn me or is trying to act like my old cat did – bringing me dead things as a sign of love. If you have something to say, I’d like for you to just spit it out,” Castiel says, with an angry voice that he so rarely uses.  
“Cas, I think you’re taking this book thing a little too far,” Gabriel says, looking over at his brother with worry filling his honey coloured eyes.

“Dammit Gabriel, I am not a fucking idiot, I can believe what I want to believe and I can read into signs without being crazy,” Castiel yells, the lights in the flat started to flicker and the two strangers both put their hands behind their back, ready to grab their guns. “Oh look now we are going to get shot because the lights are fucked up.”

With that statement, the lights flickered again and the bulb in the hallway blew, causing the two strangers to share another look between each other. Castiel was still fuming; the lights still flickering which only made his anger seem more powerful even though he had nothing to do with it.

“Who are you?” the long haired man asks them both, eyes shifting between Castiel and Gabriel. 

“I am Gabriel Novak and this is my brother Castiel Novak,” Gabriel told them with a stormy expression clouding over his features. “Who are you? And I want the truth, not some bullshit that you two made up to fool the police.”

“My name is Dean and this is my younger brother Sam,” the green eyed man told Gabriel. “And I know you are going to think ‘oh what bullshit, using names out of the story we just told you about’ or whatever the hell you think. But, it’s the truth and we are freaked the fuck out about these books, that is why we had so much interest in some shitting books no one knows about.”

“Really, that is the worst lie I have ever heard in my life, now get out of my house before you regret it,” Castiel said in the calmest voice he could muster. The light above him made a zapping noise before it blew out just like the one in the hallway.

“What are you?” the man-who-is-meant-to-be-Dean asks in a voice that clearly says 'tell me or I'll pop a cap in your ass'.

“Human,” Gabriel growls defensively, “want to test it out?” The two men share a look as if they are considering throwing holy water, salt and any other things that could help them work out what these two brothers are.

“It would be great if we could talk when there aren’t so many people around, meet us at the motel on Clancy Street room 23,” the guy-who-must-be-the-so-called-Sam says and with that, they get up and leave, not giving Castiel or Gabriel a chance to argue.  
_

“I can’t believe that they think they can just waltz in here telling us about the story we told them,” Castiel says as he takes a drink from his glass of water.

“Cas-“Gabriel starts, but he gets cut off by his brother. It is so unlike Castiel to be showing this much anger freely.

“As much as I’d love for that book to be real, those guys were far to pretty to be hunters, and I bet Dean would be offended that they claimed to be him and his brother.”

“Cas, just listen to me,” Gabriel shouts over the top of his younger sibling. Castiel goes quiet and looks at his elder brother with an apologetic glaze. “Okay, thank you. Now, before you do anything or try to but in with anything, I’m warning you that I will smite your ass,” and with that, two shiny, golden wings bigger than Castiel, pop out of Gabriel’s back with a flutter, causing the air of the flat to whoosh against Castiel’s face.

“I am Gabriel the archangel, messenger of God, protector of the angel of Thursday’s, Castiel. He fell to earth after rebelling against Raphael who thought it was his right to take over heaven after our Father left. I was sent to take care of the child and act as his brother, being his protector as he would be needed one day to save man-kind. Your grace was ripped out of you, your memories, powers and all that jazz, but I was given it in case you needed to become yourself again. I think this is a good time for that,” Gabriel lets out in one breath.

Castiel just stands there for a moment, taking in what his brother just told him, the huge golden wings and the glowing vile that Gabriel now has in his hands. He swallows, pinches himself and closes his eyes, but there is now mistaking this for a dream either.

“There is no easy way to explain this, so with your permission, I would like to give you back your grace, then you will understand,” Gabriel explains as he stretches out his hand to Castiel; the one with his grace in it.

Castiel numbly reaches out to it and holds it in his palm, he can hear the whispers of something in an ancient langue, calling for him. He looks up at his brother, who nods supportively.

With that, Castiel opens the lid to the vile and breaths in the ice blue grace that belongs to him. His whole body lights up from the inside once the grace is all in him, he feels like he is burning cold all over, he struggles to breath, grasping onto the kitchenette as he falls to his knees.

“Gabriel,” he whispers before light explodes out of his body.


	4. Four.

“What the hell, Sam?” Dean shouts when the two brothers get into their motel room. “How about we just tell some freaky-ass ‘people’ where we are staying so that they can come over and we can braid hair together.”

“Dean” is all Sam says with one of his many bitch faces in play. Dean lets a groan slip past his lips as he walks into the motel bathroom to have a shower, mumbling about stupid younger brothers having the hots for short, golden-haired things that have brother that make light bulbs blow.

_

When Castiel comes to, his head I resting in his brother Gabriel’s lap all his memories of being Angel and human inside his spinning head. The memories of his dream in which he saved Dean, come to him again, but this time it feels like a memory and he can see Dean’s face, the man his human body had just met earlier. His will was so strong, that when Gabriel was sent to get Dean from Hell, Castiel’s grace did it by itself; which has only happened once, back when an Angel by the name of Amillaphe fell in love with a demon, and whilst she was being tortured, her grace left her vessel and twined with the demon, killing them both.

Castiel felt the soft fingers of his brother stroking his right cheek, and the even softer feel of Gabriel’s golden wings shifted over Castiel’s legs.

“Brother, I called Charlie and told her to have the day off, so that we can leave the shop closed today; so that you can rest,” Gabriel says in the softest voice he can. Getting your grace back and not burning out your body must be an extremely tiring activity to participate in.

“Sam and Dean, they must speak to us, I need to be in work,” Castiel complains, ignoring the ache in his chest. 

“No, we are going to their motel room, and we won’t be telling them any of this, okay?” Gabriel’s voice is much firmer than before, commanding almost.

“The police might have bleached my room, but I do not think I can sleep in there at the moment,” Castiel says in a tiny voice, giving into what his brother said. 

“You can sleep in my bed, Castiel,” Gabriel smiles through his words, and Castiel can hear the clink of a hard-boiled candy clanging his brother’s teeth.

“I think I finally understand why you never get rotten teeth, our ‘mojo’ as Dean would call it,” Castiel lets himself have a small smile on his face, before he struggles to stand up – making his way to Gabriel’s lair.

_

“Hey ya idjits, open this damn door before I freeze my balls off,” is the gruff voice that sounds after the loud knocking.

“Oh, hey Bobby, we weren’t expecting you,” Sam says when he opens the motel door to let in his father figure.

“Who the hell were you expecting, you don’t have many friends?” Bobby says, walking past Sam with a pat on the tall man’s shoulder. He gives Dean – who was polishing a silver knife on the bed – a nod of acknowledgement.

“Samantha’s short stack boyfriend and his brother are coming around to talk about the body that was in their apartment and other stuff,” Dean tells him, before Sam can; he just wanted to get under Sam’s skin.

“Yeah, well Castiel seems to have wet dreams about you, jerk,” Sam bites back, sitting down at the small-round table.

“Bitch,” Dean replies, putting the knife down and joining the two other men at the table.

“No, I’m not even going to ask,” Bobby sighs and scratches his hat. “So, what’s the case you’re working on?”

“Well a werewolf that also has a thing for eyes, it’s been following these two brothers and leaving them little valentine gifts,” Dean tells Bobby. “We think it might be a woman who lives in the same apartment block as them, so we’re going to question the brothers and see if anyone has been looking like they wanted to have their hearts.”

“Hm, well what time are they coming?” Bobby asks, to which Sam just shrugs and Dean raises an eyebrow at his younger brother. “Because I got a case that is a little heavier than werewolves for you two to work; it’s about the thing that got you out of the pit.”

“Knock, knock, anyone order a small, hansom man with a side of nerdy brother?” comes a call from behind the door.

“Oh look, Samantha, your boyfriend is here,” Dean jeers at his brother, not getting up, even though he is closest to the door. Sam invited the two brothers over; he can let whatever they are in.

“Hey Gabriel, Castiel,” Sam say when he opens the door.

“Love what you have done with this place that is some nice mould in that corner, good choice. Oh and you added a person, how nice,” Gabriel spins around the room as he says this, stopping dead in front of Bobby.

“These two are the idjits you were talking about before?” Bobby questions Sam with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, you were talking about us,” Gabriel purrs, batting his eyelashes at Sam.

“What’s up with you, chatty Kathy?” Dean asks the quitter of brothers.

“I do not understand, you know my name is Castiel, not Kathy,” Castiel tilts his head and stares at Dean in question.

“It’s a phrase,” Dean replies blankly. “Now, let’s get down to business; have you been noticing anyone looking at you weirdly, staring at you, looking away when you look, something like that?”

“Yeah, met this guy at a bar, I keep telling him to stop looking at my ass, but he just doesn’t listen,” Gabriel winks at Sam.

“I- what,” Sam splutters. Gabriel winks again and takes a seat next to the bearded man. “So let’s get down to business”


End file.
